Bulletin Board
by Original Queen Xalele
Summary: Curses for picking a fire elemental as a bed partner. Yaoi lemon, oneshot, AxelxZexion, with a walkon of everyone's favorite party crasher...


_The smaller nobody walked down the white hall in silence, the only noise being his soft footsteps against the red carpet runner._

"_Oh… Zexion!" _

_He turned around to face the speaker. Vexen had apparently kept himself busy by running around the castle like a maniac, and was now panting like he had been raped by an army of Xemnas clones._

"_What's the problem?"_

"_Sa… Sa… Saïx… told me to… tell you… that he's… busy… all night… and he… regrets… that he can't work… on… on… the project…"_

_Zexion looked at Vexen with an annoyed look._

"_What's the hold up? We have work to do. I better not find him in your bedroom, Vexen."_

_Vexen squeaked rather loudly._

"_Just what are you implying…?" _

_Zexion shook his head, "Nothing. Thank you for the news."_

_Vexen, still panting, pushed open a door off of the long hallway and disappeared inside. After Zexion was certain that he well inside the room, he smiled sadistically, and took off running to find a certain someone._

Axel ran his leather-gloved fingers down the smaller Nobody's bitterly exposed body.

"My… aren't we sensitive."

The passionate mess, once being Zexion, was crumpled gracelessly on the bed. Every touch left burning trails of desire across his already blazing skin, which tore whimpers and fervent moans from his throat. Despite the looming fact that he and Axel had coupled many times, each occasion was like his first. Dammit, Axel was _good._

Zexion had control. Zexion was usually calm and collected. Zexion needed to stop thinking in third person.

But, for some reason, Axel could always make him break.

He had little time to dwell on the subject. Axel's long fingers brushed carefully across his lean shoulders, and Zexion struggled to keep from crying out. Axel's breath on his neck was like a sinful caress, his fingers a dangerous warning of what was to come. The smell of burning wood and vanilla made Zexion wriggle longingly, and the luscious lips which oh-so-gently met his neck pulled the air from his lungs. Each breath was a deep struggle, each blink a conscious effort, yet the moaning and the pleasure came so easily.

_Harder._

The long, graceful fingers traveled down his chest while the burning hot lips traveled up to his jaw. His ability to make conscious thought seemed to leave him, and he focused on the air he so desperately needed, but eluded him every time.

"Axel… _Axel…"_

Laughter.

Dark, smooth laughter, like smoky, thick wine. The chuckle sent a shiver up Zexion's spine, and another uncontrollable moan escaped his swollen lips.

"Mm. That's right, Zexion."

Axel was different tonight; these weren't his usual tactics. He seemed much more powerful and sensual, which was a big difference from his previously teasing demeanor.

It didn't bother Zexion in the least. Variety is good.

He gripped Axel's shoulders with unnatural strength for such small hands. His cries became louder as his lover's fingers traveled further down, brushing over his abdomen, before they took refuge on the buckle to his pants. Zexion almost felt surprise as Axel's right hand brushed back up his body, only to firmly grasp his hand.

It didn't take intelligible thought to know where that hand was going to end up.

He shuddered when he felt the bulge beneath the sleek leather of Axel's pants. His lover's sultry voice pierced the darkness again, supplying ample amounts of pleasure to the whimpering Zexion.

"See what you do to me?"

It was almost too much. Zexion had never thought that a single sentence could bring him so close, yet still remain so far away. His moans were louder now, and much more eager for what Axel had to offer.

Laughter again.

How long was this going to last?

Axel expertly undid the buckle on Zexion's pants, exposing his already aching erection. He managed to open his eyes, only to regret it- Axel was already peeling off his gloves in preparation for what he was planning.

If only he realized how much it tortured him, that one graceful movement.

_Graceful._

At first glance, anyone would mistake Zexion for being delicate and fragile. Nobody would ever expect that such a perfect angel could have such a naughty demeanor- a mind whose filth is suitable for the castle septic system! Axel knew very well the hungry look that would flash in Zexion's eyes when he needed _it,_ his dark voice becoming more smoky and deep, and an aura that changed dramatically.

And then he'd become a whimpering puddle of liquid on whomever's bed they decided to hijack for the evening.

In this case, it was Saïx's.

Nothing made a fucking session better than a little danger. A little anxiety about getting caught. The exhilarating thought of Saïx's face if he walked in. The thought pulled at the corners of Axel's mouth, forcing him to smile in a slightly sadistic way.

Zexion didn't think it was possible for such a light touch to cause so much pleasure, but it did. Axel's fingers brushed oh-so-slightly across his fully erect shaft, smiling and shivering at the moans it caused his lover. He pressed the touch into the small purple-haired man's shaft, which made Zexion jerk slightly, involuntarily forcing his hips towards the man nestled between his spread legs.

With a slow and drawn-out movement, Axel slid the tight leather off of Zexion's hips, going quite slowly, which made Zexion groan in frustration and desire.

Eventually, they ended up around his ankles, where Axel left them. _Just another effective bond._

The form on top ran his fingers up Zexion's thighs, enjoying the lavish sounds it produced from the smaller man. His fingers eventually found the other's angry cock, which his hands easily enveloped in a tight squeeze. Zexion let out a strangled cry, his breath mysteriously vanishing alongside his sanity. Axel smiled.

The long cry turned into a succession of smaller ones as the hands kneaded and caressed his warm length with an expert's touch. Zexion actually considered pushing Axel off and calling in Vexen to join the party; at least the ice-elemental could cool off Zexion's burning desire.Curses for picking a fire elemental as a bed partner.

Nothing could prepare Zexion for when Axel's lavish, too-hot lips found the pulsating head of Zexion's manhood. He attempted to moan Axel's name, but no sound came out. He tangled his fingers in the fire elemental's red hair as he fought the primal instinct that told him to _scream._

_So good!_

Axel smiled once more, before he took Zexion slightly deeper. His expert tongue swirled around and teased the highly sensitive glans, which pulled throaty, robust screams from his lover.

_You think that's good?_

Axel took him fully; it wasn't difficult. Anyone suspected that Axel was capable of fully deep throating a baseball bat, and on every investigation, the evidence proved inconclusive. Maybe it was because most of the organization members were too love-drunk the next day to remember anything, or that they needed wheelchair assistance to simply make the inevitable trips to the privy. It was said that Axel was quite the big boy.

The skilled tongue ran up and down Zexion's shaft in long sweeps. The other's moaning was music to his ears, sending pleasurable shivers up his back. Zexion's spastic, involuntary movements brought pleasure to the larger man, which he noted due to how tight his pants seemed to become. He grinned wickedly.

"God, you're so fucking hot…"

His touch became much rougher. With one hand, Axel firmly grasped one side of Zexion's hips, while the other hand naughtily explored the valley between the thin man's legs.

The door flew open, and a tired-looking Saïx wandered haphazardly in.

Before even Saïx knew what was going on, Axel was already whispering orders to him.

"Shut up, get in the chair, and just _watch._ I'll pay you later."

Reality hit number seven like a semi truck. The sick, perverted smile that crossed his face belied his usual temperament and his cheapness lead him to the chair for some much-needed eye candy.

Zexion could care less. He was still moaning breathlessly, and he was a firm believer in _the more, the merrier._

Content with the new partner, Axel resumed his sick game of exploration in Zexion's nether regions, now to the tune of both Zexion's moaning, and Saïx's. He couldn't stand it- he turned around to see just _what_ was going on.

Dimly illuminated from the moonlight that filtered through the blinds, he could see that Saïx was having an exhilarating encounter with his hand, which was shoved haphazardly into his pants. Axel gasped slightly, and turned back around.

_This… could be a problem._

Axel dismissed it. He ran his fingers down to his own pants, unbuckled them, and threw them at Saïx with both carelessness and blind desire. Through heavy eyelids, Zexion couldn't help to notice how truly large Axel was… proportionate in length to his height, but it certainly belied how skinny the fire elemental was.

He was fucking _huge._

Before Zexion had a chance for conscious thought, Axel had his hands firmly clamped down on his hips, and his massive shaft pressing against the smaller Nobody. A scream tore from his throat as Axel sharply forced himself in, and gave him no time to adjust. His thrusts were rapid and deep, each one striking an exceedingly sensitive spot within the smaller form.

Zexion had always liked it rough. The pain from the lack of lubrication was intense, but orgasmic on a whole different level.

Axel's lips found Zexion's, for which Zexion was grateful. He didn't want to be moaning so loudly in front of Saïx, who had the notorious habit of gossiping to all the wrong people.

Vexen in particular. And since Vexen had control of the bulletin board (and what went on it) in the laboratory, Zexion wasn't going to push his luck.

A passionate, angry kiss pressed against Zexion's lips, as Axel's tongue plunged ruthlessly in. His sharp, deep thrusts provided almost unbearable pleasure. Zexion's moans progressed into muffled screams, only silenced by Axel's too-warm lips and tongue. He couldn't focus. Instinct had taken over, and it threw conscious thought to the wind. All that remained was the pleasure, Axel, and the tense feeling he always felt before release.

Axel's moaning was deep and throaty, like carnivorous growls as he hungrily smooched at Zexion. The small nobody was certainly tight, and he felt that tight pain all throughout his well-defined body.

_Harder. Harder. Touch me…_

Zexion wrapped his legs around Axel's waist as his fingers dug and clawed at his back. One of Axel's hands found his shaft again, and began to firmly massage the thick rod between his fingers.

Zexion couldn't take it.

Neither could Axel.

Or Saïx.

The three men joined together into one alarmingly loud orgasmic chorus, which seemed to defy all sexual odds, and probably ensured that all of the other organization members knew what they were doing.

_Zexion looked at the bulletin board._

'_Have a nice fuck, Zexion? Oh yes, we know about that. You guys were so loud, I'm pretty sure my dead grandmother heard you._

_-Vexen'_

_He quickly pulled the note off of the board and ate it._


End file.
